The invention relates to a multi-exposure device for a camera, and more specifically, to a device for allowing a double exposure or more to be applied to one frame of a film which is loaded in a camera of a self-cocking type in which a shutter charging takes place in conjunction with a film winding operation.
A multi-exposure device for camera is already known which permits a single frame of film loaded in a camera to be subjected to a multiple exposure. A conventional multi-exposure device, in particular, for a camera a self-cocking type in which a shutter charging takes place in interlocked relationship with a film winding operation includes a multi-exposure switching member externally mounted on the camera and which be operated to accomplish a shutter charging without accompanying a film winding operation when a film winding lever is operated. To provide a shutter charging in response to an operation of the film winding lever, a clutch has been interposed between the film winding lever and a film winding shaft, for example, a sprocket shaft, in a camera which employs a perforated film, so that the operative connection between the film winding lever and the sprocket shaft can be interrupted when the multi-exposure switching member is operated. From the standpoint of operating procedure, this requires an initial switching operation, followed by a shutter charging by the film winding lever before a multi-exposure can be effected. In an arrangement in which the multi-exposure switching member is not automatically reset after each multi-exposure, it must be manually reset in order to enable a normal exposure. On the other hand, as considered from the standpoint of construction, the conventional device incorporates a clutch interposed between the film winding member in the form of a lever, for example, and the film winding shaft, which results in a complex mechanism. In addition, an added adjustment of the mechanism is required during assembly in order to assure a proper functioning of the clutch. Finally, a resetting mechanism must be separately provided to return the camera to a normal exposure in order to avoid failures.